


Studying (Date) and Starbucks

by lala_the_rebel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_the_rebel/pseuds/lala_the_rebel
Summary: Logan's been helping out Patton for a while when it comes to studying for their college classes. But when finals roll around, it isn't such an easy process, and poor Patton starts getting stressed out. So, Logan tries to distract him for a while to see if it helps calm him down.When Roman and Virgil get word of what he's doing, they try to make all hell break loose.And because they do, Logan's plan works a lot better than he thought it would.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Studying (Date) and Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any tags i should add, please let me know!
> 
> this is for a prompt ask i got on tumblr requesting Logan calming down a stressed Patton in a college au type of thing! hope y'all enjoy!

Patton threw down his pencil in frustration and put his head in his hands. He had been working hard at studying for this final of his, and he almost had everything down. There was just one problem he wasn’t getting no matter how hard he tried, and it was stressing him out way more than he wanted it to.  
  
Logan had sat beside him this whole time. He had offered a while ago to help Patton out with studying, and it proved to be more successful than any other help Patton had gotten before. This one session, however, was definitely the most difficult. Logan wasn’t even able to figure out how to solve the problem, which was rare.  
  
And because of that, Patton got even more stressed out.  
  
Logan racked his brain for a solution. Something, anything to get them both away from the stress for a while.  
  
He finally thought of something. It seemed a bit basic, but it was something. Better than nothing.  
  
“Hey, Patton?” He got the other boy’s attention. “How about we stop studying for right now?”  
  
“Stop studying?” Patton said with a scoff. “Am I hearing you correctly, Lo? Have you been replaced?”  
  
“Yes, you heard me perfectly. And, no, I haven’t been replaced,” he assured the other with a laugh. “I know you’re definitely stressed out right now, which does not create optimal studying results.”  
  
Patton nodded. “I guess you’re right.”  
  
“To continue with my point, I think that your stress can be reduced with more than just not studying. I think you need to distract yourself from just schoolwork in general. Just for a bit. It might allow you to reestablish the focus that will get you that answer you need.”  
  
“Okay then. What do you suggest we do?” Patton asked, looking Logan right in the eye.  
  
“That is for me to know and for you to find out. Now, follow me.” He got up from where they were sitting, closing his textbooks with emphasis. He crossed his arms as he waited for Patton to follow.  
  
Patton didn’t like not knowing what he was up to, but he got up and went along with it anyways. Logan had walked out to his car, gesturing for Patton to get in before him. The other obeyed, knowing there wasn’t a way for him to get out of it.  
  
They ended up arriving at Starbucks, of all places. Patton was ultimately surprised.  
  
“Why...did we come here?” he asked almost right away. “If you wanted coffee, I could have just made ya some there at my place.”  
  
“Yes, you very well could have,” Logan agreed. “However, I think both of us just needed to get away from there for a while. I’ll explain. By staying at home, you’re more likely to think about studying, particularly the stress from it, since it’s easily accessible to you. I’ve removed both of us as an attempt to relax us in an environment that is not associated at all with the stressor, which in this case is the act of studying itself and anything relating to it. If we’re not around it, it’s easier to forget about it unless we actively choose to think about it all the time. Does that make sense?”  
  
Patton was a bit overwhelmed by the lengthy explanation but understood it for the most part. “So you’re saying not being around my house is gonna make it easier to calm down?”  
  
“More or less. You can take some time to think about something else for a while. Give yourself a mental break before going back there.”  
  
Patton nodded. “That would probably work. Gosh, Logan, you’re so good at thinking of these kinds of things! I don’t know how you do it.”  
  
Logan softly smiled at the compliment, attempting to seem less affected by it than he really was. “Just a natural talent, I suppose. Shall we go in now?”  
  
The two headed in, noticing a rather large line right off the bat. The possibility of waiting disenchanted Patton from the idea a little bit. “Maybe we should just go back. Waiting too long is gonna take away from our study time…”  
  
“Patton, what did we just discuss? You are not to mention studying the entire time we are here. And we’re staying, no matter how long the line is. Besides, I think it won’t take too long.”  
  
Patton sighed. “Fine.”  
  
Logan turned his head slightly to look at the other. “Why don’t you find us a table to sit at while you wait? I’ll order for you.”  
  
“I guess I can do that…” He reluctantly walked off to a table on the other end of the place. Logan watched him the entire time, only turning his attention back to the registers once Patton sat down.  
  
It didn’t take Logan long to reach the front of the line. During his wait, he recited the order a couple times in his head, glanced at Patton, checked his phone, and looked at the menu just in case he wanted something else. It wasn’t until he got closer to the front that he recognized a familiar face taking orders.  
  
“Welcome, may I take your order?” Virgil recited, monotone as ever. He didn’t even bother looking up from the register as he said it.  
  
“You may, but not without looking at me while you do it,” Logan joked. “I know you know me.”  
  
Hearing Logan’s voice caused Virgil to look up. “Logan?” He scoffed. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
  
“Virge, language,” Roman warned as he walked behind him. “You don’t want to get in trouble for it again, right?” He didn’t await Virgil's answer before speaking again. “Hey, Logan.”  
  
“Hello, Roman.”  
  
“At this point in time, I do not care,” Virgil replied. “And you should know that.”  
  
“I do, but, like I said, I’m just warning you. Now take the poor nerd’s order. You can talk to him on your break.”  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman walked off. “What do you want, Lo?”  
  
“A caramel frappucino for Patton, and...an iced mocha for myself, I suppose. You know the sizes.”  
  
Virgil nodded, punching in the order. “You’re here with Patton, huh? I’m very curious about how you got conned into that.”  
  
“Evidently. I’m sure Roman is as well.”  
  
“Yeah, well, he can wait. Your total is ten dollars and twenty-five cents.”  
  
“I heard that, Virgil!” Roman called from the back.  
  
Logan snorted as pulled out his card and paid. “He seems thrilled to hear that.”  
  
“It’s not my fault I have a break before he does,” Virgil said nonchalantly as he grabbed the receipt and handed it over. He tapped the register a few more times looking back up at Logan. “Speaking of a break, I’m now officially on that. Gimme a second.”  
  
Logan nodded and waited off to the side. It didn’t take long for Virgil to return. He stood right next to Logan, nudging him a bit as a way to let him know he had arrived. The other gave a small glance his way before going back to look at his phone. “What do you want?”  
  
“You know what I want.”  
  
Logan sighed. He was about to answer before something, or rather someone, interrupted him.  
  
“Hey, wait for me!” Roman blurted as he walked up to them.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Virgil smarted off.  
  
“I’m cleaning tables, duh,” Roman returned, holding up the towel that was in his hand.  
  
“How you two have not been fired yet baffles me,” Logan piped in.  
  
“We wonder that ourselves every day. Now, tell us why you’re here with Patton.”  
  
“Yeah, tell us!” Roman said as he made a half-hearted attempt to look like he was busy by slowly wiping down the table nearest to them.  
  
“Alright. First of all, I didn’t get conned into it. In fact, I suggested it. It was just meant as a break from studying for finals.”  
  
“Ew, finals.”  
  
“Ew, studying.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes at their complaints, ignoring them. “He was getting really stressed out over it. So, I thought of taking him somewhere for a break.”  
  
“So you decided to take him to get coffee? How’s coffee supposed to help?” Virgil remarked, crossing his arms.  
  
“I...don’t know. I figured he needed to get out of there so he doesn’t think about it as much, at least. The first place I thought of was here.”  
  
“You thought of us? How sweet,” Roman joked.  
  
“Nah, we both know he’s thinking about Patton right now, especially in that way,” Virgil teased. The two of them kept giggling at that while Logan stared them down.  
  
He had previously mentioned that kind of thing to them, emphasizing that it was merely a small, no, infinitesimal possibility, and they took it and ran. They were far from wrong, but Logan did not want them to know that at all. They would hound him so much about it, and he knew he wouldn’t have been able to stand it. He figured to hide anything relating to him and Patton from them. He had until now.  
  
“Oh, of course he would be. I don’t think he would have stopped studying, of all things, if he thought otherwise,” Roman added.  
  
“Will you two stop with that? I was just trying to be considerate!” Logan barked at them. His order had gotten called out then and there. When he turned around to get the drinks, Roman and Virgil slyly looked at each other. They stopped once he turned around to face them again.  
  
Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at them. “Don’t say it.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“You know what I mean.” He started walking off in Patton’s direction, ignoring them.  
  
“Go have fun with your boy toy!” Roman sing-songed at him. Virgil snorted at the remark. Logan heard it loud and clear and chose to ignore it. He couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his cheeks.  
  
He didn’t even make notice of it until Patton pointed it out.  
  
“I should have remembered they worked here,” he muttered as he sat down. “They are colossally annoying.”  
  
Patton had to resist a laugh. He grabbed his drink, looking at Logan. He had heard what Roman said as well, but he decided against bringing it up, thinking Logan wouldn’t have been affected by it. The blush on his face said otherwise.  
  
“I’m sure they are. And by the way, you’re looking a little red there, Lo,” Patton answered before sipping his drink.  
  
“What?” Logan asked, startled by the remark. He instantly felt his face, noticing how warm it was. Out of embarrassment, he buried his face in his arms on the table. A couple snickers came from Patton while Roman and Virgil cackled at him from a distance.  
  
This was definitely not what he wanted to deal with right now.  
  
Patton let out a couple giggles before speaking again. “You don’t have to hide from me, Logan.”  
  
“I’m not hiding.”  
  
“Yeah, and I’m not stressed out at all over the final that could make or break my grade. Well, actually, not so much right now. Guess this is working.”  
  
Logan turned his head up the slightest bit to look at Patton staring right back at him. “Are you saying that just to make me feel better?”  
  
“Not at all. Now sit up.”  
  
“Are they looking over here?”  
  
Patton turned his head to look at Roman and Virgil. The two had been staring at them the whole time. When they both made eye contact with Patton, they immediately looked away, acting busy. Patton had to resist chuckling as he looked back at Logan. “Not anymore.”  
  
Logan reluctantly sat up, but avoided making eye contact with Patton. He stared at his drink, stirring it with his straw as a distraction. He couldn’t tell if his face was still red or not, but he didn’t really care now. “I...apologize for their stupidity,” he mumbled after a while.  
  
“No need to apologize. I found it entertaining,” Patton replied, sipping his drink. “I do have to ask you this, though. Is there a reason behind what Roman said that I don’t know of?”  
  
Logan stopped messing with his straw when Patton said that. He looked up at him for a brief second before looking back down again. “Yes, but...it would take a while to, um, explain it. We do need to get back to studying at some point, so I shouldn’t waste our time talking about it.”  
  
Patton laughed a little bit at that. “Logan.” He got the other to look at him in the eye. “What if I told you that telling me would help relieve the studying stress? Is that convincing enough?”  
  
“But, Patton, it really isn’t that important-”  
  
“It is to me. Talking to you is far from a waste of time, Logan. I really wanna know.”  
  
That, combined with the look on Patton’s face, was enough to finally convince him.  
  
“Alright then. I’ll tell you.”  
  
The smile that appeared on Patton’s face as a result had somehow relieved all of the stress he felt in that moment. In fact, he felt more excited in that moment more than anything and quickly got to explaining.  
  
When they were done talking, they had long forgotten about studying and the horrors from it that happened earlier in the day. When they had returned to their work much later, Patton found the solution to that dumb problem with ease.  
  
Logan’s idea had worked, alright. In the best way possible.


End file.
